Modèle:Accueil/Composants/Articles de Qualité
} |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Amane Nishiki is a young man who travels around to gather a troupe of young and handsome men. Upon stumbling across the news that a cute vigilante boy was heading for Ikaruga, he immediately sets out to look for him. As he finally meets the boy, Carl Clover, Amane asks him to join his troupe, but Carl declines and runs away. Amane chases after him, but encounters Rachel, who is suspicious of his mysterious nature. As they engage combat, they gain the respect of each other and Amane reveals his purposes: he claims that to dance on the greatest stage, also the greatest battlefield where greatest warriors gather is his wish. Amane, as expressed through battle dialogue, is seemingly very haughty and arrogant. He conducts himself in a graceful and awkward manner, and seems to enjoy playing with his androgynous appearance by carrying a sash and parasol (similar to an oiran or geisha). He is an androgynous male character with violet hair tied in a bun and blue eyes with dark pink eyeshadows and red lipstick. He wears a flowing pink and red kimono that exposes his shoulders underneath is sleeveless black skintight turtleneck, black shorts and legwarmers, and red platform sandals. He also sports a translucent pink scarf which appears to levitate through unknown means. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Arakune is a black blob-like creature with a white mask who formerly worked alongside Kokonoe, Tager and Litchi in Sector Seven. He is formerly a human named Lotte Carmine. After an attempt to study the Boundary, due to his inferiority complex over Kokonoe's genius, he became what he is today, now housing innumerable insects with his now-blobby body and thriving on knowledge. His horrible condition has rendered him virtually insane and lacking any reliable memory, as well as distorting his speech to near incoherency - most of his dialogue consists of gibberish, insane laughter and tortured screaming - but it seems that only Litchi understands his words. His dialogue between many characters, as well as his Arcade Mode ending, suggest that it was the power and knowledge he obtained from the Boundary that gradually turned him into what he is, and notably (according to his Arcade Mode ending) he doesn't seem to have noticed that he's changed, and to him, his bizarre speech is completely normal. He seems to not understand why others can't understand him, creating a crude mask for himself thinking it would allow others to understand what he's saying. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Azrael is a member of Sector Seven who spends most of his time moving from one battlefield to the next in search of a strong opponent. He is entirely obsessed with using his own raw power to fight, and has never used a weapon. However, due to his super-human strength, he can't go all out in battle; thus, he has imposed a limiter on himself. During the Ikaruga War, he was known as the Mad Dog, who attacked friends and foes indiscriminately for entertainment; his actions resulted in him being thrown in jail. He is released from prison by Sector Seven's higher-ups to take Ragna the Bloodedge's Azure Grimoire, though he claims to still wear a collar. Azrael obsesses over strength and treats the battlefield as a "feeding ground" in his lust for power. He refers to the act of defeating his opponents as 'eating' them. He seems to be entertained by strong opposition. In battle he can not contain himself, and he will attack anyone, friend or foe. For him the battle is not about victory or defeat, but rather life and death. Azrael is a large, powerfully built man with long blue hair, a goatee and red eyes. He wears a white coat over his shoulders and white pants, with two belts and a black covering over his left leg. His boots are white as well, with golden steel toes. Much of his visible body is tattooed. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Bang Shishigami is one of Ikaruga ninjas. After losing his home in the Ikaruga Civil War and his master Tenjō at the hands of Jin Kisaragi, Bang and his followers began living in Kagutsuchi waiting for the right moment to strike back at Jin and the NOL. There, he declares himself a hero of love and justice, and dedicates himself to exterminating evil and overturning injustice wherever he goes. Over time, Tenjō's teaching prevailed over him, and Bang develops a strict 'no-kill' policy, which means he would never stoop so low as to kill his enemies, even Jin, despite how much he hates him. However, he states in his story line that upon meeting Hazama that he must be killed, perhaps meaning that his 'no-kill' policy does not extend to the truly evil. He has a romantic fascination with Litchi, always willing to go charging in headlong if he sees someone making her upset. He is overzealous in every way, subtlety not usually at the forefront of his mind. However, his fiery spirit and will have earned him the respect of a few characters, most notably Hakumen. His first and foremost duty is to protect the citizens of Ikaruga, which was the reason why he also wants Ragna's bounty: to rebuild the glory of Ikaruga. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Bullet is a member of a mercenary force who appears to be against Sector Seven. Having been raised by mercenaries since she was young, she fights from one battlefield to another. Bullet has a candid attitude and she doesn't sweat small details. She is the type to always keep a promise to someone no matter what. She is slightly ignorant of the world around her due to her upbringing in an all-male environment. Aside from the battle knowledge she's acquired, she doesn't know much. She is always ready to fight and usually applies her knowledge of the battlefield to everything. She is also aggressive, but has a 'big sis' sort of appearance. Bullet's physical appearance is that of a young woman with white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, large breasts and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white button-up tee and torn-up short shorts, along with knee high black and white heeled boots. A single belt crosses her waist, and she has a gauntlet-like Armagus on her arms. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Carl Clover is a talented young boy and first class vigilante, Carl has brought many criminals to justice with the aid of his mysterious doll Deus Machina: Nirvana, which he believes to be his elder sister, Ada Clover. Carl heads to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi to retrieve the bounty for Ragna the Bloodedge. He is a former classmate of Noel Vermillion, Jin Kisaragi, Makoto Nanaya, and Tsubaki Yayoi when they were in the Military Academy, but he dropped out. Carl wants to get revenge on his father Relius Clover, for what he did to Carl's older sister, Ada. In some part of his story, Carl meets Bang Shishigami, and Bang calls him his "cute little disciple". In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he follows Ragna the Bloodedge to find out what he is looking for, and seems to have memories of his sister being destroyed from one of the other timelines. Hazama and Nirvana remember each other from the Dark War, hence the reason she attacks him on sight. In his Story Mode, Carl has seemingly taken a sort of drug that made him increasingly violent, especially in his pursuit of Relius, turning down even Bang, who has helped him recover after being knocked out by Ragna, and even called him out for attacking Noel out of blue. His pursuit led him to the Librarium headquarters, whereas he encounters Litchi Faye-Ling, presumably after joining NOL. This infuriates Carl even further, as he thought that she's just the same as other adults and his father, discarding their goodness for their own self-desires, and her sincerity is a fake one. After attacking her, the drug's effect wore off, and he started breaking down in tears. However, Litchi managed to comfort him, and restored his self-esteem and view towards adults. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Hakumen is a samurai-esque warrior wielding a sword as tall as he is and wearing a mask that completely hides his face. He is an incredibly powerful individual in the BlazBlue universe, so much so that the player is often told to proceed with caution when confronting him, and at times even advised not to do so entirely. His armor (which is the Susano'o Unit) seems to grant him limitless energy and incredible power, and his sword (a Nox Nyctores named "Ōkami") appears to bear the capability to kill characters that otherwise would be immortal, or have rapid healing properties that would make them difficult or impossible to kill. This makes him an equally dangerous foe to both mortal men as well as more powerful beings. It seems that Hakumen finds nuclear weapons to be a greater evil than the Black Beast was. This might be because while the Black Beast did spread destruction, it left seithr which became the power source for the future, while nuclear weapons just completely obliterated any life within its radius and leaves the area irradiated and useless. He was the legendary "Silver Knight" who appeared during the First War of Magic, and lead a band of Six Heroes (including himself) that ultimately defeated the Black Beast. Afterwards, Hakumen warned the people to "change their evil ways", but was exiled and sealed in a place called "the Edge" of the Boundary for roughly 90 years. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Hazama is a captain of the Novus Orbis Librarium's Intelligence Department and the main antagonist of the series. In reality, he is Yūki Terumi, a former member of the Six Heroes and the creator of the Azure Grimoire and by extension the Black Beast. He was the original creator of the Azure Grimoire and, alongside Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki, the Black Beast. After being brainwashed by Nine, he was forced to serve as one of the Six Heroes who fought against the Black Beast in the First War of Ars Magus. After the beast was destroyed, he was freed from the spell by Trinity Glassfield, due to her affection towards his host body, and he in turn murdered her and Nine. He was the original owner of the Susano'o Unit armor (which now belongs to Hakumen), and it is assumed that, after realizing he was forever linked to the Master Unit while in the armor, he drove himself out of it - which is possibly why he now appears as a ghost. He was formerly sealed away in the Boundary after Hakumen sacrificed himself to pull him in, with help from Jubei. He was later released before the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger by Takamagahara. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Iron Tager was originally the leader of a Sector Seven assault team sent to retrieve Nirvana in the 3rd Hierarchical City of Naobi, Tager suffered a mortal wound during the mission, and due to being the only survivor, was forced to withdraw. He was revived as an enormous cyborg by Kokonoe, whom he pledged loyalty to afterward. After his revival, he bears a similar resemblance to a demon, which resulted in him dubbed as the "Red Devil of Sector Seven". He is feared by many, but in truth he is very calm and calculated, only engaging in violence when necessary. He has resumed his duties since his revival as a cyborg and is currently not only pursuing Hakumen, but also Ragna as a secondary target. In the true ending, he and Kokonoe made an assault on the NOL when Ragna had broken in. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he is sent by Kokonoe on a mission to capture the true holder of the Azure, Noel Vermillion. In the True Ending, he escorts Noel and Makoto Nanaya out of Kagutsuchi. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Izayoi is the form Tsubaki Yayoi undertakes after the spell the Imperator placed on her forces her to unleash the full power of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi. The spell ends up being broken by Jin Kisaragi, but how she is freed is not revealed. Turning away from the darkness of the past, she now takes up her sword to punish all crimes and seek out the true light. After a battle with Makoto Nanaya, Tsubaki somehow regains herself once more, but feels lost as now she knows the Imperator's justice is a lie. However, with the support of Hakumen and Noel Vermillion in her true form, taking up her sword once more, she decides to fight for the justice she believes in and for the friends she cherishes. Izayoi is shown to retain Tsubaki's desire for justice, but her awakening is under a much more sinister light. She believes that the Imperator and the NOL are not to be defied, and that she is the Sword of the Imperator herself, and gives Noel, Makoto and Jin death sentences. She also refers to herself as the true light. Once freed from the Imperator's spell, and after battling Makoto, Tsubaki becomes lost and confused because the "justice" that she has lived by her whole life was all a lie. On her journey to discover the true meaning of justice, she discards all personal biases when judging others, even her own friends. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Jin Kisaragi was a Major and 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron Commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium. When Jin was a little boy, he was very dependent on his older brother, Ragna, for affection and constantly pestered him to play with him. He saw his sister Saya as an obstacle of getting his brother's attention and constantly bullied her in retaliation. Eventually, Ragna decided to look after the sickly Saya and distanced himself from Jin, thus increasing his jealousy. It was then Yūki Terumi entered Jin's life and told him about the Black Beast, that it would be born from Ragna, and that he is destined to destroy it. Deciding that his brother must pay for his ignorance, and to get rid of the obstacle between them, Saya, Jin left Terumi to do as he pleased, including burning the church where they stayed and murdering their caretaker. When Ragna arrived, he only watched in shock as Terumi cut off his arm, and kidnapped Saya. Jin later vanished from Ragna's life, and apparently his memory of that incident was blocked off. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Kagura Mutsuki is the representative Novus Orbis Librarium officer in the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido. He is plotting to overthrow the NOL. Kagura is also a member of the powerful Mutsuki family. Kagura is shown to have a laidback attitude, taking things very casually (in stark contrast to some of the other characters in the franchise). Kagura wears a black cape with red lining and gold trimming. Under this, he wears a white robe-like shirt. He wears three belts: two belts around his stomach and another that dangles loosely around his waist. Kagura is a charge character. His special moves are projectiles and anti-air. His Drive, Black Gale, allows him to enter a different stance and utilize other moves. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Lambda-11 is an imitation Murakumo Unit created and controlled by Kokonoe by combining the body of the 11th experimental replica of Saya with the soul of Nu-13, recovered after falling into the Sheol Gate during the conclusion of ''Calamity Trigger'''s Story Mode. Lambda was originally created by Relius Clover for the purpose of serving as a test subject for the experiments of the NOL's scientists. Lambda died during the painful experimentation and was disposed of, deemed a failure. She was later retrieved from Ibukido by Iron Tager and revived by Kokonoe. Kokonoe completely erased her memory, and as a result, Lambda-11 is only interested in carrying out Kokonoe's orders. Due to having Nu's soul implanted within her, Nu's memories occasionally try to come back to her, causing her great pain, something Hazama takes full advantage of by merely mentioning Ragna the Bloodedge. She was originally mentioned in the opening of Calamity Trigger's Story Mode as a failed experiment, and replaces Nu-13 in Continuum Shift's character roster. She becomes a member of Sector Seven with Kokonoe and Iron Tager after being fully restored, and is originally sent to provide backup for Tager. In Continuum Shift, after fighting Ragna the Bloodedge in her Arcade Story, the yandere part of Nu tries to take over Lambda-11, since she is part of her. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Litchi Faye-Ling owns a clinic in the main throng of Orient Town, and is helped by her assistant Linhua. For a time, she worked with Tager and Kokonoe in Sector Seven, until an incident, where a man by the name of Lotte Carmine, who seemed to hold much importance to Litchi, became Arakune. She defends the local townspeople from Arakune's assaults, and seeks to restore him to his former self through any means necessary; even through death. She also seems to respect Bang, apologizing to him if she defeats him in a match, although she remains unaware of the true extent of his feelings for her. She is often subject to adoration for her noticeably large breasts, and can be quite persistent when inebriated. She is well-known and trusted by the Kaka Clan living beneath Kagutsuchi, often bringing them food or teaching their members. At some point, she took an object from the Boundary, her panda hairpiece named Lao Jiu. It acts as an amplifier of Seithr, and seems to allow her control over her staff. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Makoto Nanaya is a squirrel-type beastkin and is considerably hyperactive with a short attention span, though she has proven to be rather cunning when she needs to be. She is outgoing and adventurous. She has a few complexes about her race, but nonetheless, she acknowledges who she is and is proud of it. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Makoto works for the Novus Orbis Librarium Intelligence Department with Hazama but is actually a spy for Sector Seven. In the True Ending, she defects from the NOL after finding out what happened and leaves with Noel and Iron Tager. In Makoto's arcade ending in Continuum Shift II, it is revealed that one of the reasons Makoto is in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi is because of her discovery of the several failed attempts by the NOL to create Noel at Ikaruga. In her True Ending in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, it was revealed that during Makoto's time in Ikaruga, she had discovered a computer that was still gathering data from the Cauldron. She also found a file on the 12th prime field device created by Relius Clover and that it was none other than Noel. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Mu-12 is the true form of Noel Vermillion. Through Yūki Terumi's ambitions, she fused with the true Azure, and awoke as the Sword of the Godslayer Kusanagi, someone who can kill a God. She has an order to destroy the Master Unit, Amaterasu. She goes to the open Gate, where she fights Hakumen and Jin Kisaragi, defeating them both. When Ragna the Bloodedge comes, he finally defeats the Godslayer by awakening Noel's mind, but sacrifices his left arm in the process. Thanks to Rachel Alucard, Noel regains Mu's powers and abilities in order to save Tsubaki Yayoi with the power of the Azure. She no longer possesses the same cold, destructive personality she had after her initial awakening, retaining Noel's personality and memories instead. While Noel Vermillion is the definition of a "shrinking violet", Mu-12 is completely the opposite: she becomes emotionless, and wants the world to be destroyed. She only acts based on Terumi's orders, and she believes that the world "hates her", and is filled with nothing but lies. However, after Noel gained control over her powers and transformation into Mu, she now retains her normal personality and emotions when in Mu's form. Upon transforming willingly, Noel noticeably becomes more "in control" of her emotions, as opposed to when she felt as though she blacked out when fighting using Bolverk. She is also shown to be more confident and outspoken. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Noel Vermillion is a former lieutenant of the Novus Orbis Librarium who was assigned to return the AWOL Jin Kisaragi to his post. She was born on December 25, 2194, by Sector Seven as "dimensional boundary contact medium No. 12". She was rescued at the burning fields of Ikaruga and adopted by the Vermillion family, specifically by Edgar and Claire Vermillion (according to the BlazBlue Material Collection). The Vermillion family was once a noble one, but the head of the family, Edgar Vermillion, originally lacked an heir before he adopted Noel and, after heavily criticizing the Librarium, the Vermillions lost their aristocratic rights and their family was sentenced to relegation from the NOL. While living in the Vermillion household, Noel obtained her Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk, after being attacked by a monster in a forest. A few years after her adoption, she found out about the upcoming banishment of the Vermillion household from the NOL and, concerned for the Vermillion family's future, decided to take the entrance exam for the Military Academy in Torifune. Even though her physical and academic results weren't very high, her synchronization rates with the Armagus were the highest ever recorded, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Academy in year AD 2196. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Nu-13 is a Murakumo Unit who was sealed in the Sheol Gate. She was programmed to terminate anyone she deems as hostile subjects that came near the Gate. Nu-13 is also shown to have a split personality, split between an emotionless girl when around others, and a yandere when around Ragna the Bloodedge, though this may be how she was programmed to act. Nu-13 wants to absorb Ragna and have him join her in destroying the world, because she, too, possesses a piece of the Azure Grimoire (although neither she nor Ragna realized the pieces they possess were actually imitations). When Ragna refuses to join her, she decides to take him by force. She, as with Noel, was made as a replica of Saya, Ragna and Jin's sister. They seem to share some of Saya's memories, though nothing congruous. In the true ending, she tries to merge with Ragna by falling with him into the Cauldron. However, Noel thwarted her efforts and saved Ragna's life. Nu dies after falling back into the Cauldron and failing to fuse with Ragna. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Platinum the Trinity is a young girl with three souls named Luna, Sena, and Trinity Glassfield. Luna is a rude young girl; Sena is a polite young boy; and Trinity is the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. Trinity's personality is locked within her Nox Nyctores, and she is only able to come to the surface for brief periods of time. This Nox Nyctores' full name is Arma Reboare: Muchōrin, a bell which has the power to incarnate matter. Platinum normally prefers to avoid violence and lives in the ruins of 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, but came to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi by request of Jubei in order to awaken Bang Shishigami's Phoenix: Rettenjō. Platinum is seen watching over Ragna the Bloodedge, who is with Jubei all the time. Luna is very fond of Jubei, but harbors a deep hatred towards Ragna, most likely due to his connection with Jubei. She also appeared before Bang, telling him about the Nox Nyctores that he possesses. In Platinum's True Ending in Continuum Shift Extend, her doings before meeting up to Bang are told. At the beginning she heard a voice in her dream of Trinity and an unknown voice during the Dark War. After a while traveling through the sewer, they encounter Arakune. Later Luna gets very jealous of Litchi Faye-Ling when she saw her with Jubei; at first Luna though Litchi was flirting with him because of her bosom. At the end, they decide go back home to Ikaruga with Bang and his companions. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Rachel Alucard is the current head of the Alucard family, and a very powerful being. Rachel behaves like a stereotypical upper-class individual, often looking down upon others with boredom, arrogance, snobbery and apathy, and hates her vampire urges. She is seemingly one of the most powerful characters in the series to the point where she can 'keep up' with Terumi. Rachel can create a dimension called the Requiem which intersects with her dream world. She is always with her servants Nago and Gii and usually with her butler, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Both she and Valkenhayn seem to be the only characters who know that time was looping the Calamity Trigger a century before. She plays with the characters to push them forward to breaking the loop of time that is repeating itself. She has in her possession the Tsukuyomi Unit, a powerful Sankishin which has, according to Rachel, an "absolute defense". The "absolute defense" takes the form of a golden shield which defends Kagutsuchi from a laser fired by the Nox Nyctores known as Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Ragna the Bloodedge est un criminel recherché avec une prime extraordinaire sur sa tête (dans les trillions) pour avoir tenté de détruire le Novus Orbis Librarium. Quand il était petit, Ragna vivait dans une église avec ses jeunes frères et soeurs Jin et Saya, et était garder par la soeur d'un des Six Héros. A un certain moment, Saya tomba très malade et Ragna décida de veiller sur elle, en contrepartie, il passa moins de temps avec son frère. A la longue, Jin devint jaloux de Saya qui passait beaucoup de temps avec Ragna à tel point qu'il commença à la détester. Peu de temps après que Saya tomba malade, l'église fut brulé par Jin et Yuki Terumi, qui coupa alors le bras droit de Ragna et enleva Saya. A un certain moment, Ragna fut mordu par un vampire, on suppose que ces cheveux blonds sont dès lors devenu blancs. Il a ensuite été trouvé par Jubei, l'un des Six Héros, où il se mit à entrainer Ragna sur comment controler le pouvoir de son Grimoire Azure, récemment acquis, qui remplace son bras perdu. Il déclare de nombreuses fois que l'objet est désormais une part de lui et que le pouvoir de le commander ne lui appartenait pas encore. Pendant les quelques années suivantes, Jubei entraina Ragna à controler le pouvoir de l'Azure, surveillé périodoquement par Rachel, qui pria Jubei de prendre soin de lui. Pendant cette période, il rencontra Taokaka enfant. Quand son entrainement fut complètement terminé, Ragna pris finalement la décision de partir. Avant que leur chemin ne se sépare, Jubei emmena Ragna à l'église brûlé et lui donna deux objets ayany appartenu à un héro du nom de Bloodedge : sa veste et son épée, Blood-Scythe. Ressentant le poids de l'homme qui donna espoir au monde et aux Six Héros, Ragna pris la route, son entrainement terminé. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Relius Clover is a genius alchemist known as the "Puppeteer". At some point before the start of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, he disappeared without a trace. Relius is known and feared by Tsubaki Yayoi and Makoto Nanaya. He also seems to know and dislike Jubei of the Six Heroes. Carl, his son, hates him for taking Ada and his mother away. Carl spends a majority of his travels in pursuit of Relius. During Noel Vermillion's story in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Relius attempted to kidnap her in order to 'examine' her, and he seems to have gotten a hold of Arakune at the end of his respective story. He did not hesitate to attack his own son when confronted by him. His experiments include the creation of Nox Nyctores named Deus Machina: Nirvana, which he harvested his daughter's body to create. He completed this project with help from Kokonoe of Sector Seven. His own puppet, the Fluctus Redacium: Ignis, was created from the body of his wife, Ignis, who is similar in appearance to Nirvana, although she has a red dress, blue, human-like eyes, a more slender head dress, a top hat instead of a bow, and hooked fingers. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Taokaka is a resident of the Kaka Village and member of the Kaka Tribe, Taokaka is a catgirl, wearing a large coat that obscures her face, only exposing red eyes and a row of sharp teeth; whether or not this is her true face is still a mystery. She wants to get back the sky above her village, which was sealed off. She was sent by the Kaka Elder to retrieve the bounty on Ragna's head, becoming a vigilante in the process. Despite this resolve, she is considerably food-obsessed and forgetful, often falling asleep on a whim, becoming hungry moments after a meal, or forgetting details moments after hearing them because. She is good friends with Litchi, affectionately referring to her as "Boobie Lady". She doesn't seem to refer to anyone other than herself by name and creates nicknames for people she meets. She is unable to recognize that Ragna, the "good-guy", and "Rawgnya", the criminal, are the same person, though there are times she seems to know but doesn't care. Interesting to note is the fact that the Kaka tribe, which she hails from, is actually genetically engineered from the genes of the original Grimalkin (the name that refers to the species of the Kaka tribe), Jubei, one of the Six Heroes. As a clan, they are copies of each other, and cannot reproduce above one hundred members. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Tsubaki Yayoi is a member of the non-official Novus Orbis Librarium's Zero Squadron. During her time in the Military Academy, she was close friends with Noel and Makoto Nanaya. She's described as a straight A student, and has a rather no-nonsense personality. She's very serious and reserved, and is a member of the dignified Yayoi family. By the end of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger's True Ending, she is assigned by Hazama to kill Noel and Jin. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Tsubaki heads to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi to search for Jin and Noel. Unbeknownst to Tsubaki, Hazama is just using her to gauge Jin's Power of Order, and to push Noel further into becoming Mu-12. She uses an Ars Armagus called Sealed Weapon Izayoi. When Tsubaki found Jin, he told her to get rid of Izayoi because it "steals the light from the user's eyes", implying it would, after a certain period of time, cause her to go blind. Tsubaki is revealed to be a fan of Hakumen, going so far as to own all the books and movies based on the exploits of the Six Heroes. In Hakumen's Story Mode, he indirectly reveals that in the past she had been his secretary instead of Noel. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Valkenhayn R. Hellsing Valkenhayn has been the butler to the Alucard family of vampires for centuries. He possesses a sharp wit and is concerned for Rachel's well-being. Valkenhayn seems to be worried about Rachel associating with things below her class (particularly Ragna the Bloodedge, although others might apply), but he usually acts in a sophisticated and gentlemanly manner. Judging from comments frequently dropped by Rachel, he seems to have once been a vigilante himself. He has shown a savage temper on occasion, mainly seen during battle. During ''Continuum Shift'' he lost his temper after Hazama insulted Rachel, his voice deepened and his teeth sharpened into fangs. Valkenhayn appears to possess the ability to teleport those that he lays his hands on. He also knows a mysterious and painful technique that helped to unlock Jin Kisaragi's hidden power after his abduction by Rachel in Continuum Shift. This technique, strangely, actually inhibited Jin from using Yukianesa for a time because it was his will to use the blade. In the end, Jin realized this and truly became its master (the 'hidden power' was probably referring to this fact). }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Main Article |title=Featured Article |body= Yūki Terumi, also known as Hazama, is a member of the Six Heroes, as well as the creator of the Azure Grimoire. Before the arrival of the Black Beast, Terumi worked alongside Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki on an experiment to examine the Sheol Gate. Unfortunately, the Black Beast emerged out of the Cauldron, killing Shūichirō and Terumi in the process. Terumi reappeared as a ghost and, with the assistance of Relius, was revived in an artificial body made in his likeness. After his revival, he was attacked by Tomonori, Jubei's brother. Terumi emerged victorious, winning the fight with his signature Nox Nyctores, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros, and killing Tomonori in the process. Soon after, he was cursed with the spell Ruby: Mind Eater by Konoe A. Mercury, who used him as a puppet during the battle with the Black Beast. He eventually manipulated Trinity Glassfield, who had feelings for Kazuma Kuvaru prior to his fusion with Terumi, into releasing him from the spell. }}